Koopa Troopa
Koopa Troopas are enemies who first appeared in Super Mario Bros.. They are a turtle species that appear in various colors, and their shells can be weapons. Most of them aren't very tough, making them easy enemies for some. However, though they are weak, they are actually very hard to kill, as they withdraw into their shells when they are attacked. They can only be killed by making them fall off cliffs, getting attacked by fire or ice, or getting attacked with another shell. Kamek has modified several Koopa Troopas, giving them wings and weapons. In Paper Mario, there are 4 evil Koopas, known as the Koopa Bros.. Koopas mainly live under Luigi's house, because there they can pour salsa on their heads without being questioned. They appear in Giant Land with their bigger counterparts and are found in other areas like Donut Plains. During Mario & Luigi: War of the Kingdoms, green and red Koopa Troopas mainly live in the bakery's basement. Also, a member of orange Koopa Troopas, Koopa the Quick, patrols the whole bakery every day and writes recipes in the magic book before Mario, Luigi and the fighters go here. Appearances New Super Mario Bros. 3 Koopa Troopas appear in New Super Mario Bros. 3 as enemies. Super Mario Moose Koopa Troopas appear as enemies in Super Mario Moose. Like in past 3D Mario platformers, Koopas charge the player when they see them. When stomped, they will fall out of their shell, which can be grabbed and kicked. Koopas appear in all worlds in this game. Bowser's Story Koopa Troopas will be friends that can help the player in Bowser's Story. There are two varieties: Green (the average one) and Red (slightly stronger). Their moves are: Green Super Mario Adventure Koopa Troopas appear in Super Mario Adventure as enemies. They are one of the most common enemies in the entire game. New Super Mario Bros. Reborn Koopa Troopas act a tiny bit different unlike in the previous games. Like in Super Mario World, a Koopa will come out of its shell when stomped on. Mario Kart: Triple Tracks U Koopa Troopas appear as obstacles in Mushroom Mountain, Peach Circuit 2, and Bowser's Castle. Their shells appear as items too. A powerful invincible version of Koopa Troopas called Star Koopa Troopas appear in the new Rainbow Road. ''MarioMon Two Koopa Troopas replace Pidgey and Pidgeotto in this hack. One is a regular green Koopa Troopa, which can evolve into a red-shelled, shades-wearing Koopa Troopa starting at level 18, which evolves into Koopatrol starting at level 36. Both Koopa Troopas are Dragon-types. Base stats Koopa Cool-Koopa Learnset By leveling up (Koopa/Cool-Koopa) By TM/HM [[Mario Kart Rush (The Fast Foes)|''Mario Kart Rush (The Fast Foes)]] Koopa Troopas appear alongside Toads in the bleachers, that appear in Peach Speedway. Koopa Troopa is also an unlockable character. To unlock him, the player has to complete Shell Cup in 50cc. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Koopas Category:Species Category:Males Category:Koopa Troop Category:Canonicals Category:Super Mario Moose Category:New Super Mario Bros 3 Category:New Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Bowser's Story Category:Super Mario Adventure (Gigabyte Gaming) Category:Animals